In Merlins Name
by soccerchicka19
Summary: Something happens to Ginny, something not so good. What IN MERLINS NAME will Harry do?GWHP R


Hey. I suck at summaries, so I'm not even gonna try. RWHG, HPGW. Read, review.Thanksamillion(L)

--Elizabeth;;xo

Hermione stared across the table at Ron eating. He was cute even when he was making a complete fool of himself. Ginny snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face.

"Hermione! Would you stop drooling over my brother for a few seconds and LISTEN to me? I think Harry is cheating on me with Cho Chang." Ginny whispered, so Ron wouldn't hear. That caught Hermione's attention.

"Ginny Weasley! How dare you think that! Harry loves you so much, you are all he ever talks about. You are just insecure. You are lucky that the guy you are in love at least notices you, let alone is in LOVE with you." Hermione said in the loudest whisper ever. She then stood up, almost knocking the bench over, and ran away in tears.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked Ginny, his mouth full. Ginny screamed.

"MEN! YOU ARE SO CLUELESS RONALD!" With that, Ginny ran out as well. It was then that Harry that Harry walked up to them, and Ginny almost ran into him. She burst into tears. Harry looked concerned.

"Gin, are you okay?" he looked at her eyes, that were filled with angry tears.

"NO! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO SNOG CHO CHANG YOU BLOODY CHEATER!" Harry looked like he had just been stunned.

"What? GINNY! COME BACK!" Harry yelled after her, then turned to Ron. "What the hell did you do mate, you made two girls run away!" Then Harry sprinted to catch up with Ginny.

_**Ginny's POV**_

Maybe I was wrong about him kissing Cho. He looked so shocked, and kind of hurt. No. I've always felt he has still had feelings for Cho, and what Luna told me just proves it. She saw him kissing Cho in Hogsmeade last weekend, when I was here, stuck studying for a huge History of Magic Test. But I DID say he could go, even without me. So maybe, it's all my fault? Urrrghh. I am so confused.

"BubbleBathYum" I say to the Fat Lady. I walk into the Common Room to see Hermione sitting there wracked with sobs.

"Awe darling. I am so sorry. I know I was lucky to have a guy who loved me, but I think it's all over now. Luna said he was caught kissing Cho." For some odd reason, this made Hermione start laughing like a maniac.

"Are you okay? What's so funny?" I ask, horribly confused. Just then Harry walks in. It makes my anger boil all over again.

"Potter. I need to talk to you." I grab his arm roughly and pull him into a corner. "It's over okay? I just can't bear to date a cheater. I can't even bear to be friends with one. So..bye Harry." I can feel my eyes filling up with tears as I say all of this. _Damn._ I didn't want to cry. Leaning in, I kissed him on the cheek, then walked away, crying silently. I could feel him following me. "Harry. Stop it please. I know you kissed Cho at the last Hogsmeade meeting."

_**Harry's POV**_

What the hell is she talking about? I never kissed Cho. I would most definitely remember that.

"Gin! Wait up, I didn't kiss Cho okay? I don't know who told you that, but it was a lie." She began to walk faster. "Gin, Ginny! I love you alright? I would never ever do something like that to you. I can't believe you don't know that." Ginny turned slowly, to face me, her beautiful brown eyes glimmered with tears, and her make-up was smeared all down her face. Her waist-length red hair shone in the firelight. _I do love her, I really do. How can she **not** see that?_

"That's what I always thought Harry. But, I guess I was wrong."

_**Third Person**_

Ginny walked away, up into the girls dormitory. Harry didn't bother following her, he knew he couldn't get up there. He and Ron had figured that out firsthand. He turned to Hermione.

"What did I do? I never kissed Cho, I swear. Who told her that? I'm gonna pummel them. 'Mione, I love her, I really do." Harry was almost in tears. Hermione looked at him sadly,

"Well, are you ready to pummel a girl? Cause Luna told her that, but, we all know that Luna has the hots for you, majorly. Everyone knows that, except, Ginny, who right now, is the only person that matters. Harry, I'm gonna go talk to her, I'm sure she'll forgive you. Just sit here, and perhaps work on your potions essay. I did say I would help you with it, but not do ALL of it." Harry looked so grateful it almost hurt Hermione.

"Thanks 'Mione, what would I ever do without you?" he said grinning. Hermione looked thoughtful for a second.

"Fail school, and have no love life." Hermione grinned at him, kissed him on the cheek(in a friendly way) and headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory. She walked up to Ginny and said in a quiet rage.

"He didn't kiss her. I can't believe you think he would do that to you. Luna probably told him that because she is in love with him, but Harry? He's in love with you. So get your skinny little ass down there and forgive him, or you have just lost two of your best friends. Firstly, Harry. Then, me." Ginny looked completely schocked.

"Luna loves Harry? Why, I'm going to pummel that little brat." Ginny stood up and began running out the door.

"Ginny, wait! Harry wants to pummel her as well, so..just share okay?" Hermione didn't dare try to convince them not to pummel her. They were a couple in love, and they were on a mission. Hermione chuckled to herself. This was going to be funny.

Ginny and Harry wandered down to the Great Hall, hand in hand. They had told Luna to meet them down there, and they both planned to give her a piece of their minds. They had made up, of course. Neither of them could believe that Luna, sweet little Loony Lovegood, would do something so evil, something that put both of them in such great pain. Right now, both of them hated her, with an equally fiery amount. They pushed the Great Hall door open.

"Oh Luna-a-a-a." they said in unison. She looked over at them, and smiled.

"Why, hello. How is everyone on this very fine day. I was just reading about the hiccuppurplesnorker. It's actually quite interesting." Harry cut in.

"Luna, we really don't give a damn. I for one, just want to know why in Merlin's name you told Ginny that I kissed Cho. Cause I sure as hell didn't." Ginny and Harry advanced on Luna, menacingly.

"I, oh well, I."

Haha, cliffie. You know you love me! Review please

--Lizabethh


End file.
